


Ты, твой партнер и безопасный секс

by Savarna_Scaramouche



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savarna_Scaramouche/pseuds/Savarna_Scaramouche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старая добрая история любви, или Миша знает все, но Джаред и Дженсен не сразу готовы его послушать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты, твой партнер и безопасный секс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Think We Should](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364020) by [checkthemargins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkthemargins/pseuds/checkthemargins). 



> не-АУ, таймлайн 4-го сезона

Дженсен и Данниль расстались в середине октября. Их и без того непростые отношения окончательно зашли в тупик, и Дженсен не был уверен, что именно послужило тому виной: расстояние, слишком плотный рабочий график, накопившееся напряжение или невозможность проводить достаточно времени вместе. В глубине души оба понимали, что это верное решение, поэтому, когда Данниль внезапно позвонила, он не удивился. Расстроился, растерялся, немного испугался, если честно, — но не удивился.

Ни один из них не устраивал сцен и не закатывал истерик, они просто мирно поговорили и, кажется, даже остались друзьями. Но все это не отменяет того факта, что Дженсену было чертовски больно. Данниль слишком долго являлась важной частью его жизни. Он строил планы на будущее, подумывал о семье и уж точно оказался совершенно не готов ее потерять, несмотря на все предчувствия. Это отстой. Это полный отстой, мать его.

— Мечтаешь о пицце, Джен? — весело произнес за спиной Джаред и, тряхнув серо-голубым помпоном на шапке, принялся растирать раскрасневшиеся с мороза щеки. — Я мог бы сходить и…

Он вдруг резко оборвал себя на полуслове, стянул с плеч пальто, оставив валяться прямо на полу, и чересчур аккуратно отложил в сторону собачьи поводки. 

— Что случилось?

Похоже, Дженсен выглядел действительно жалко, сидя на кровати с ботинком в одной руке, телефоном в другой и воспоминаниями о бывшей подружке в голове, раз хватило одного беглого взгляда, чтобы Джаред все понял.

— Я догадывался, что так будет, — ровно произнес он.

— Черт, Джен, даже не знаю, что сказать.

— Все в порядке. Просто догадываться — это одно, а убедиться — совсем другое.

— Сожалею, старик, — посочувствовал Джаред, опустившись на корточки и устроив свои ручищи на коленях у Дженсена. — Она одна? Хочешь, я позвоню Чаду и попрошу побыть с ней немного?

— Я заставил ее пообещать, что она сама позвонит кому-нибудь из друзей. Она плакала, Джей.

— Ты классный парень, Джен, — улыбнулся Джаред. — Ей есть отчего поплакать.

— Не такой уж я, выходит, и классный, — покачал головой Дженсен.

Хотя Данниль ни в чем его не обвиняла, он чувствовал себя полным придурком, целиком виноватым в расставании с человеком, которого негласно пообещал любить до конца жизни.

— Нет, такой, — возразил Джаред, поднимаясь и подавая ему руку. — Пошли, выпьем. Тебе сегодня тоже нельзя быть одному.

— Завтра на работу.

— К двенадцати. Давай, приятель, доктор Джей прописал алкоголь в качестве лекарства.

— Доктор Джей? — слабо улыбнулся Дженсен, отбрасывая телефон, и сжал протянутую ладонь.

— Так меня называют, — ухмыльнулся Джаред с таким выражением лица, будто не на пьянку зовет, а угощение выпрашивает. — Обувайся и поехали в город.

Одним быстрым движением он притянул Дженсена к себе, мягко поцеловал в макушку и вышел, бросив напоследок:

— Жду тебя в машине. 

Какое-то время Дженсен растерянно смотрел ему вслед, а потом пожал плечами и все-таки натянул второй ботинок. В конце концов, что он теряет?

***

Час спустя Дженсен понял, что едва способен держаться на ногах. В отличие от абсолютно трезвого Джареда, который за последние сорок пять минут ни разу не просил повторить заказ, продолжая терзать все ту же бутылку пива, он был мертвецки пьян. Дженсен злился, то и дело порываясь обернуться и посоветовать Джареду отрастить наконец яйца и начать пить, как мужик. Но всякий раз, встречаясь с ним взглядом, забывал, что именно хотел сказать, улыбался и пожимал плечами.

— Ты отличный парень, Джаред Падалеки, — заявил он.

— Спасибо, Джен, — усмехнулся тот. — Ты тоже.

— Да, точно. Мы круты, — согласился Дженсен. — Так, мне нужно отлить.

Джаред рассмеялся и махнул рукой в сторону барной стойки, за которой находился туалет.

— Валяй, чувак. Я за тебя эту проблему точно не решу.

— Да очень надо. Заткнись и жди. Я скоро.

Дженсен неуклюже сполз со стула и, покачиваясь, направился к уборным. Проходя мимо какой-то девчонки, поймал на себе ее заинтересованный взгляд и поморщился: красивая и улыбчивая, в прежние времена она обязательно привлекла бы его внимание, но сейчас не вызвала ничего, кроме боли. Отвернувшись, Дженсен с силой толкнул дверь в мужской туалет и неожиданно замялся на пороге, с интересом рассматривая склонившегося над раковиной парня, отмечая красивое, обтянутое тонкой футболкой тело, правильные черты лица и чертовски соблазнительные губы.

— Привет, — поздоровался парень.

— Привет, — эхом отозвался Дженсен, а в следующую секунду уже прижимал его к стене, ощущая чужие горячие ладони на бедрах и покалывание щетины на щеках. Жадный, с терпким привкусом джина, поцелуй настраивал на долгую страстную прелюдию, но единственное, чего Дженсен сейчас хотел, — поскорее оказаться в ближайшей кабинке и…

— Воу… — удивленно выдохнул Джаред за спиной. И когда только успел войти?

— Сорри, — ничуть не смутившись, отозвался парень, и Дженсен запоздало понял, что даже не знает его имени. — Мы можем продолжить снаружи.

— Все нормально. Просто хотел убедиться, что он не вырубился прямо здесь.

— О, — улыбнулся парень в ответ, — так он с тобой?

— В каком-то смысле, — кивнул Джаред. — Я его привез. Мы живем вместе.

— Так и есть, — подал голос Дженсен, поймав на себе вопросительный взгляд.

— Ясно. Так, может, ты хочешь, чтобы мы?..

Джаред рассмеялся.

— Нет, — покачал головой Дженсен, — спасибо.

— Обращайся, приятель.

Парень снова улыбнулся, поправил сбившуюся одежду и вышел.

— Ты как? — спросил Джаред, когда они остались одни.

От сочувствия в его голосе хотелось завыть. Встрепанный больше обычного и невероятно уютный в этой своей темно-бордовой рубашке и потертых джинсах, он стоял и ждал ответа.

— Поехали домой, — хмуро отозвался Дженсен.

— Как скажешь.

***

Едва добравшись до дома, Дженсен как был – в верхней одежде и обуви – отправился на кухню и достал бутылку текилы. До поздней ночи они с Джаредом сидели в гостиной, делая вид, что увлеченно смотрят «Воина-ниндзя».

— Джен, — мягко позвал Джаред, осторожно касаясь его шеи кончиками пальцев.

— Я расстроен, чувак, — прошептал тот, опустил на пол полупустую бутылку и уставился на собственные ладони с таким видом, будто только они могли дать ответы на все вопросы. — Я просто расстроен.

Джаред крепко обнял его за плечи и осторожно потянул вниз, укладываясь на диван и увлекая Дженсена за собой.

— Я знаю, — шептал он, поглаживая его по спине, — я знаю. Мне жаль.

Дженсен молчал, уютно уткнувшись макушкой Джареду в подбородок. Он был слишком пьян, чтобы притворяться, что уход Данниль не перевернул всю его жизнь с ног на голову, что он не скучает по ней каждую гребаную секунду, а Джаред слишком хорошо его знал. Поэтому не сказал ни слова, почувствовав, как вздрагивают плечи под его руками и как плотная ткань рубашки становится влажной.

Проснувшись утром, Дженсен обнаружил, что лежит в постели не один: сладко зевнув, Харли потянулся и удобнее устроил морду у него на ногах. Голова болела немилосердно, но мысль о том, чтобы встать за обезболивающим, внушала почти священный ужас. С мучительным стоном Дженсен перевернулся на бок и только тут обнаружил заботливо оставленные на тумбочке стакан воды и три таблетки аспирина. Да, у него действительно самый лучший на свете друг.

***

Через две недели вся съемочная группа уже активно обсуждала новость о расставании Джареда и Женевьев. И каждый, начиная от костюмеров и гримеров и заканчивая самим Крипке, казалось, считал своим долгом рассказать об этом Дженсену.

— Если ты из солидарности, то не стоило, — ввалившись в трейлер и прижав Джареда к стене, напрямик заявил он.

— Дело не в этом, — рассмеялся тот, покачав головой.

— А что тогда?

Джаред задумчиво пожал плечами.

— Жен классная, и мы здорово провели время, просто ни один из нас не заинтересован в чем-то большем.

Дженсен обернулся и отыскал взглядом Женевьев, которая флиртовала со смутно знакомым парнем из съемочной группы и выглядела при этом абсолютно счастливой.

— Вот так вот, значит? — уточнил он.

— Ага, — ухмыльнулся Джаред.

— И ты в полном порядке?

— Определенно.

— Ну, тогда ладно.

***

За две недели до Рождества у них с Джаредом впервые со Дня благодарения выдалось несколько выходных. И вместо того, чтобы провести их дома в компании телевизора, приставки и нескольких бутылок пива, Дженсен через весь город тащился встречать Тома и Майка.

В солнцезащитных очках от «Рэй Бен» и с улыбкой, такой широкой, что щеки грозились разойтись по швам, из здания аэропорта вальяжно выплыл Майк.

— Как дела, чувак? — спросил он, передавая Дженсену багаж. Том за его спиной картинно закатил глаза.

— Все путем, — улыбнулся Дженсен.

— Эклз, — в свою очередь поприветствовал его Том и похлопал по плечу. — Рад тебя видеть.

— Я тебя тоже, приятель.

— Вы закончили? — глядя на них поверх очков, сахарно поинтересовался Майк. — Давайте уже убираться отсюда. И где, кстати, наша миниатюрная девочка?

— Они с Мишей украшают дом. Похоже, что у нас намечается рождественская вечеринка.

— _Миша?_ — изумился Майк. — Это что еще за чертов медведь?

— Миша Коллинз, — пояснил Дженсен. — Всего лишь человек.

— Кастиэль, — со знанием дела добавил Том.

— А, ну теперь ясно. Тогда поехали, что ли?

***

В доме царили идеальная чистота и какой-то странный беспорядок одновременно. В том смысле, что вместо обуви или одежды Джареда, сапог Сэма, собачьих поводков или коробок из-под пиццы они то и дело натыкались на рождественские гирлянды и пакеты, доверху набитые всякой рождественской фигней вроде украшений или щипцов для колки орехов. Причем Дженсен прекрасно помнил, что сорок минут назад, когда он уезжал из дома, ничего из этого у них в принципе не было. А значит, Джаред и Миша умудрились развести этот эпических размеров бардак менее чем за час.

— Том! — стоило им войти, радостно воскликнул Джаред.

Обмотанный серебристой мишурой и все в той же идиотской шапке с помпоном, он вскочил и сграбастал несчастного Уэллинга в объятия.

— Рози! — снова завопил он, переключаясь на Майка. — Круто, что смогли приехать, ребята!

Энтузиазм Джареда оказался заразителен. Эти двое уже вовсю улыбались, возвращая объятия и наглаживая путающихся под ногами собак. Дженсен перешагнул через дорожку ведущих во двор гигантских полосатых леденцов и направился в гостиную.

— Привет, Миш.

— Ола, — лениво развалившись в кресле, отозвался тот, предлагая Дженсену самокрутку. — Как поездка в аэропорт?

— Пробки, — коротко ответил Дженсен, затянувшись. — А как тебе гигантский помощник Санты?

— Неплохо. У твоего мальчика, кажется, не все дома, но он забавный.

Миша и Джаред действительно здорово потрудились: посреди гостиной возвышалась гигантская ель, деревянные перила были увиты остролистом, а каждый дверной проем украшали веточки настоящей омелы. Они даже успели расставить фигурки рождественской деревни, на которых Джаред настаивал практически ежегодно. Впрочем, при ближайшем рассмотрении Дженсен готов был поспорить, что сегодня их расставлял именно Миша. Иначе как объяснить тот факт, что фарфоровый Санта Клаус размахивал руками не для того, чтобы зазвать ребятню на праздник Рождества, а вроде как игриво шлепал по оттопыренному заду молодую женщину, наклонившуюся погладить щенка?

— Как думаешь, сколько ему понадобится времени, чтобы заметить? — покосился на Мишу Дженсен.

— Не заметит, пока не придется убирать, — едва сдерживая смех, улыбнулся тот, а потом поднялся, стряхнул бог весть откуда взявшиеся на руках красно-зеленые блестки и отправился знакомиться с гостями. Дженсен не особенно прислушивался к обмену любезностями, его внимание было полностью сосредоточено на Джареде, который обнял Мишу за плечи и поочередно указывал то на Майка, то на Тома, из-за болтовни все того же Джареда до сих пор топтавшихся в коридоре. Дженсен закрыл глаза и, выпустив в потолок порцию сизого дыма, улыбнулся: это будет охренительный вечер.

***

Вечеринка вышла что надо, и хотя народу было не очень много — только актеры и съемочная группа, — никто не скучал. Под одобрительные возгласы Джим и Майк всю первую половину вечера самозабвенно переставляли фигурки, помогая жителям рождественской деревни перейти ко второй базе, а после того, как даже самая закоренелая старая дева обрела свое счастье, Майк развлекался уже тем, что флиртовал с Женевьев, которая охотно отвечала ему взаимностью. Где-то около часа ночи, сославшись на усталость, она попросила вызвать такси, а вслед за ней к выходу потянулась и большая часть гостей. В два Дженсен вежливо выставил даже тех, кто пытался помочь с уборкой.

Спотыкаясь на каждом шагу и не переставая зевать, Джаред слонялся по комнатам с мусорным мешком и собирал пластиковые стаканчики и пустые упаковки из-под чипсов. Дженсен упрямо старался держаться поближе — не то чтобы Джаред много выпил, а просто на случай, если этот двухметровый лось вдруг запутается в ногах и рухнет где-нибудь посреди кухни.

Не выпуская из рук бутылку мартини, Том осоловело наблюдал за их перемещениями, изредка поглядывая в сторону притихшего Майка, и только Миша был возмутительно трезв. Дружески похлопав каждого по плечу, он сел в машину и, напевая что-то себе под нос, поехал домой, к жене.

Когда Дженсену окончательно надоело косплеить «Ходячих мертвецов», он забрал мешок и с блаженным стоном повалился на диван, утянув сонного Джареда за собой. В гостиной было тепло и уютно. Щурясь на яркий свет гирлянд, Дженсен лениво вспоминал о том, как в минувшие выходные они с Джаредом таскались на елочную ферму, хотя ни один из них не собирался оставаться в городе на Рождество. Словно в ответ на его мысли, Джаред вдруг завозился под боком, широко зевнул, а в следующую секунду уже мирно спал, устроив голову у Дженсена на плече. Длинные волосы упали на лицо, вызывая жгучее желание дотронуться, заправить за ухо или пропустить сквозь пальцы.

— Итак, — прохрипел со своего кресла Майк и, отсалютовав Дженсену бокалом, сполз пониже. — Ты и Джей, да?

— Чего? — нахмурился он, бездумно поглаживая спящего Джареда за ухом, но, поймав на себе многозначительный взгляд, отдернул руку. — Нет.

Если бы Дженсен не чувствовал себя таким удовлетворенным, он бы точно надавал ухмыляющимся Тому и Майку по шее. Этим двоим крупно повезло, что сейчас ему больше всего на свете хотелось отвернуться, обнять Джареда и заснуть.

***

Следующие несколько месяцев выдались совершенно сумасшедшими. Они работали по восемнадцать часов в сутки, а в оставшееся время либо пытались отоспаться, либо снова и снова прорабатывали изменившиеся отношения своих персонажей. Винчестеры продолжали охотиться, но настолько не доверяли друг другу, что в буквальном смысле готовы были вцепиться в глотки при первом же удобном случае. Когда по сценарию умирающая Памела напомнила Сэму, куда именно ведут благие намерения, тот буквально с лица спал, но так и не нашел в себе сил честно ответить на вопросы Дина. Напряжение и драматизм, пропитавшие отношения братьев, жутко раздражали и забавляли одновременно. Ни Дженсену, ни Джареду не приходилось играть такого раньше, и в результате они проводили вместе столько времени, что сблизились еще сильнее.

— Тяжелый сезон, чувак, — сказал Джаред, не отрывая усталого взгляда от экрана телевизора, и это была первая реплика с тех пор, как они вернулись домой.

— Точно, — согласился Дженсен, придвигаясь ближе и сжимая его плечо. — Так и есть.

***

— Думаю, нам надо переспать.

От неожиданности Дженсен приложился коленом о ножку кровати и подавился куском итальянской пиццы. Нужно было насторожиться раньше. Наверное, когда, вернувшись со съемок, Джаред заявил, что они слишком мало времени проводят вместе, и увязался за ним в спальню. Или когда отказался играть в «Гонки Марио» на их стареньком шестьдесят четвертом «Нинтендо», развалился поперек кровати и рекордную тридцать одну минуту молчал.

— Джен? — обеспокоенно позвал Джаред и, вскочив с кровати, осторожно похлопал его по спине. — Ты в порядке?

Схватившись за горло, Дженсен в ответ зашелся новым приступом кашля.

— Твою мать! Ну что опять с тобой за хрень?! — выругался Джаред и долбанул уже со всей дури.

Гребаный кусок пиццы наконец выскочил из горла и шмякнулся на пол.

— Чувак, — просипел Дженсен, разрываясь между желанием вымыть пол, сбежать к Мише за советом, словно трепетная фиалка, и все-таки встретиться взглядом со своим лучшим другом.

— Ты как? — спросил не на шутку встревоженный и немного растерянный Джаред. — Ты сейчас реально чуть не задохнулся. Все нормально?

— По-твоему, мы должны что? — жестом оборвал его Дженсен.

— А, ну… Нам надо переспать. В том смысле, что я много думал и пришел к выводу, что это не лишено смысла.

— Да? — тупо переспросил Дженсен.

Джаред поднялся и направился к двери.

— Я дам тебе время подумать.

— Эм… спасибо.

— Спокойной ночи, чувак.

— Ага.

Джаред вышел, глупо помахав ручищей на прощание, а Дженсен продолжал смотреть ему вслед до тех пор, пока из колонок не донеслось издевательское «Game over».

— Да заткнись ты, — отмахнулся Дженсен. — Реально не до тебя.

***

При всей своей странности Миша Коллинз обладал одним бесспорным талантом — он мыслил настолько нестандартно и умел так выкрутить ситуацию, что Дженсен, сам того не замечая, проникся и постепенно привык обращаться к нему за советом.

— Так что? — спросил Миша, размахивая своим дурацким ангельским клинком. — Как ты на это отреагировал?

По правде сказать, он немного выпал из реальности, засмотревшись на Джареда, оживленно болтающего с Джейком и Филом, пока те готовили его к съемкам. Грубые веревки на запястьях наводили на мысль, с каким удовольствием сам Дженсен привязал бы Джареда к кровати в собственной спальне. А потом Фил, кажется, сморозил очередную глупость, потому что, позабыв о гриме, Джаред вдруг запрокинул голову и расхохотался, а Джейк демонстративно закатил глаза, опасливо покосившись на вьющуюся вокруг девушку-гримера.

— Я подавился пиццей, — нахмурился Дженсен, — а Йоши чуть не сорвался с обрыва.

— Йоши?

— Чуть не сорвался с обрыва, чувак. За последние десять лет я ни разу не проигрывал в гонки. Весь рекорд коту под хвост.

— Мы сейчас о «Гонках Марио»? — уточнил Миша.

— Угу, — угрюмо кивнул Дженсен.

— Ясно. Сочувствую. Ну а Джареду ты ответил что-нибудь?

— По правде сказать, я был не особенно-то разговорчив.

— Хм… — задумчиво протянул Миша, и Дженсен снова нахмурился.

— Очень информативно, — хмыкнул он, глядя, как Фил и Джейк с улыбкой осторожно ощупывают веревки. На самом деле вся эта возня смотрелась довольно устрашающе: из-за грима казалось, будто два разъяренных гуля, оскалившись, склонились над жертвой.

— А что ты сам думаешь обо всей этой ситуации? В смысле, он тебе нравится?

— Что? — в ужасе переспросил Дженсен.

— Впрочем, это очевидно, — не обращая на него внимания, продолжил Миша. — Ты нравишься ему, он — тебе. Тогда я не понимаю, в чем проблема. Он сказал что-нибудь утром?

— Да с чего ты взял? Он вел себя так, словно ничего не произошло. Как и я, собственно, — резко обернулся Дженсен и едва не получил ангельским клинком по лицу. — Верну, когда начнутся съемки, — рыкнул он и, выхватив бутафорию у Миши из рук, сунул во внутренний карман куртки.

— Окей, — прищурившись, протянул Коллинз.

О нет. Дженсен слишком хорошо знал этот взгляд — Миша искал изъяны в обороне, слабые места, чтобы тут же нанести удар. Прямо как хренов ниндзя в тренче!

— Ты ведь все знаешь про себя, да? В смысле, про свою бисексуальность?

— Я…

— Господи, ну естественно, знаешь, — тоном «не утруждайся, Дженсен» добавил он. — И в свое время наверняка имел какой-никакой опыт, так что обойдемся без кризиса самоидентификации. Вы уже живете вместе, он неплохой парень, так что, думаю, тебе надо за ним приударить.

— Приударить? — вопросительно изогнул бровь Дженсен.

— Ну, знаешь, конфеты там… цветы.

Дженсен закатил глаза.

— Вот, значит, как ты ухаживал за Вики.

Миша склонил голову набок и сдержанно улыбнулся.

— Вики особенная.

— А Джаред, по-твоему, не особенный? — подчеркнуто возмутился Дженсен. — Разуй глаза, чувак. Он _очень_ особенный!

И как назло, именно в этот момент, лежа все на том же деревянном столе, Джаред умудрился по-дурацки подавиться слюной и закашляться.

— Твоя взяла, — сухо произнес Миша. — Джаред действительно самая особенная снежинка из всех особенных снежинок, хотя, полагаю, они с Вики особенны каждый по-своему. Начни с чего-нибудь традиционного. В конце концов, Джаред из Техаса. Там очень трепетно относятся к традициям.

— Вы вс’ пр’сто сб’р’ще н’пичк’нных ст’р’отипами м’рз’вцев, — намеренно проглатывая гласные и усиливая акцент, заявил Дженсен.

— Вы вс’, — передразнил Миша.

— Заткнись.

— Дай ему знать о своих чувствах. К твоему сведению, девушкам нравится, когда им оказывают определенные знаки внимания.

— Я не собираюсь приударять за ним, чувак, — отмахнулся Дженсен. — Просто хочу понять, почему он вообще об этом заговорил.

— Перестань копаться в голове у Джареда и разберись в себе, — посоветовал Миша и посмотрел на него как на очень милого, но жутко бестолкового ребенка. — Самоосознание — ключ к счастью. Ну и к хорошему сексу, как правило.

— Он не сказал, что хочет _отношений,_ — возразил Дженсен. — Он сказал, что нам нужно переспать.

— А чего хочешь _ты?_ — шепотом спросил Миша.

На съемочной площадке, запрокинув голову и крича от боли, Сэм корчился на деревянном столе. Джаред был чертовски хорошим актером, и сейчас он играл так, словно его действительно раздирала на части парочка зубастых монстров. Дженсен практически ненавидел его за это.

— Неважно. Наверняка он просто прикалывался.

— Возможно, — вынужденно согласился Миша, скользнув по нему взглядом.

Дженсен благодарно улыбнулся. Если бы Джаред и в самом деле был настроен серьезно, он ни за что не пустил бы все на самотек. Понять бы только, хорошо это или плохо.

***

Дженсен честно старался больше не думать о предложении Джареда. Отсняв последние несколько сцен эпизода, они вместе с парой-тройкой парней из съемочной группы отправились в бар, где резались в видеоигры и килограммами уничтожали покрытые белым шоколадом крендельки. Весь вечер Джаред улыбался, шутил и вообще вел себя как истинный техасец — громко и разнузданно. Он радовался, когда обыгрывал Дженсена в «Хало», а проигрывая, громко возмущался и грозился сдать все игровые автоматы в утиль. И все было бы просто замечательно, если бы Дженсен не вспоминал, что Джаред на самом деле предложил ему заняться сексом.

Даже добравшись до дома и уютно устроившись перед телевизором, Дженсен то и дело искоса поглядывал на притихшего Джареда.

— Джен, — лениво позвал тот.

— Что? — не сразу отреагировал Дженсен, уверенный, что Джаред, привалившийся спиной к его коленям и устроивший свою крепкую поджарую задницу на ступнях, давно заснул.

С тех пор как Сэму окончательно сорвало крышу, Джаред очень много работал.

— Давай сегодня останемся на диване?

Дурацкая идея. Хотя бы потому, что завтра им предстоял шестнадцатичасовой рабочий день, в течение которого Дженсену придется несколько раз плакать, а Джареду — нацепить на себя страховку и поближе познакомиться с парочкой стен. Все это требовало немалых усилий, и лучше бы им сейчас разойтись по своим комнатам и постараться нормально выспаться.

Дженсен уже почти открыл рот, чтобы высказать эту дельную мысль, но, взглянув на сонно улыбающегося Джареда, неожиданно для себя уступил:

— Как хочешь.

Он заснул, прислушиваясь к его дыханию и представляя себе, каково было бы лежать вдвоем не на узком диване, а на широкой кровати наверху.

***

На следующий день Джареду прямо на съемочную площадку доставили огромную, размером с грузовик, коробку конфет и две дюжины роз с вложенной внутрь чудовищной розовой карточкой. Взволнованный и смущенный Джаред, не обращая внимания на прикрепленные к нему страховочные тросы, то и дело пытался дотянуться до цветов, так что понадобились усилия едва ли не половины съемочной группы, чтобы уговорить его успокоиться и вернуться к работе.

— Потерпи до ланча, Джаред, — попросил Боб, игнорируя умоляющие взгляды. — Кто-нибудь отнесет это к тебе в трейлер.

Дженсен же, в свою очередь, очень надеялся, что Миша непричастен к этому балагану с подарком. Не мог он его так подставить. Просто не мог.

Освободившись аж на сорок минут раньше положенного, Джаред тут же рванул к своему трейлеру, в то время как Дженсену предстояло сделать еще несколько дублей. Зато тревога Дина в кадре смотрелась действительно убедительно.

— Отличная работа, — похвалил его Джим и, одобрительно похлопав по плечу, отпустил с площадки. Через пару минут запыхавшийся Дженсен уже вломился к Джареду.

— Обзавелся тайным поклонником?

— Думаю, это от Миши, — пробубнил Джаред с набитым ртом и ухмыльнулся с таким видом, будто у них с Коллинзом только что появилась общая тайна. — По крайней мере, почерк его, хотя на карточке стоит твое имя.

— Мое? — побледнев, переспросил Дженсен.

— Знаешь, у него очень хорошо получилось подделать твою подпись, чувак.

Дженсен на ватных ногах подошел ближе и отобрал чертову открытку.

_Ты — теплые лучи солнца,_  
Скользящие по моему лицу  
В холодный полдень. 

_Твои глаза — словно изумруды,  
Не уступающие блеском бриллиантам._

_Желание прикоснуться к твоим_  
Волосам цвета горького шоколада  
Сводит меня с ума. 

_Твоя красота  
Затмевает луну и звезды._

_Твои губы — как лук Амура,_  
На котором покоятся  
Мои красные, как рубин, стрелы. 

_Мое сердце бьется для тебя._  
Ты — мой сапфир,  
Моя Северная звезда.  
О Джаред,  
Я твой. 

И, господи боже, под этими каракулями совершенно точно стояла подпись Дженсена.

— Джаред… — только и сумел произнести он, продолжая тупо пялиться на стихотворение.

— Кстати, — ухмыльнулся тот. — Ну-ка, понюхай бумагу. Чувак, она клубникой пахнет.

Твою мать.

— Это очень круто. Я уже сфоткал и разослал всей съемочной группе.

— Ты не мог, — в ужасе прошептал Дженсен.

— Еще как мог, — Джаред улыбнулся и подтянул поближе коробку с конфетами. — Хочешь?

— С ума сойти, — все так же шепотом отозвался Дженсен. — Твои губы — как лук Амура…

— Ну ладно, — умяв еще четыре конфеты, Джаред закрыл наконец коробку и поднялся. — Я на грим. Кажется, они окончательно собираются превратить меня в наркомана. Увидимся через двадцать минут?

Дженсен очнулся от звука закрывшейся двери и потока прохладного воздуха с улицы. Тряхнув головой, он сжал в кулаке злосчастную открытку и поднялся.

— Эй, — оказавшись на улице, позвал он. — Бен, ты Мишу не видел?

— Просто следуй за своей Северной звездой, — торжественно произнес тот, хитро посмотрев куда-то поверх его плеча.

Дженсен закрыл глаза, медленно сосчитал до десяти и только потом решился повернуться в указанном направлении.

— Коллинз! — заорал он и инстинктивно сжал кулаки.

— Привет, Джен, — натянуто улыбнувшись, поприветствовал Миша, — что случилось?

— Вот _это_ случилось, — прошипел Дженсен, сунув скомканную бумажку Мише в руку и ошарашенно наблюдая, как он трепетно разглаживает заломы.

— Неплохо вышло, правда? Я сначала боялся, что сделал слишком много отсылок к драгоценным камням, но перечитал и понял, что ничего так, нормально.

— Я… Это… Я даже не…

Миша терпеливо подождал несколько секунд, но когда пауза затянулась, все-таки уточнил:

— То есть это конец предложения, ковбой?

— Ты совсем рехнулся? — будто очнувшись, накинулся на него Дженсен.

— Нет?

— _Да!_ — с нажимом сказал Дженсен. — Зачем-зачем-зачем? Ради всего святого, зачем ты это сделал?

— Ты же не собирался, — пожал плечами Миша. — Так что пришлось мне. Джареду понравилось?

— Естественно, ему понравилось! Это же шоколад.

— Так я и думал. Знаешь, это было даже забавно.

— Поверить не могу, что доверял твоей наглой роже.

— Не кипятись, все будет хорошо, — добродушно произнес Миша и успокаивающе погладил Дженсена по спине. — И прикуси язык, моя рожа очень даже достойна доверия.

***

— По-моему, ты все принимаешь слишком близко к сердцу, — сказал Джаред и поставил перед Дженсеном бутылку пива. — В чем проблема-то?

После съемок, в перерывах между которыми каждый встречный счел своим долгом процитировать ему пару строчек из дурацкого стихотворения Миши, Дженсен был взвинчен до такой степени, что Джаред молча схватил его за руку и потащил в бар снимать напряжение.

— Проблема в том, — с нажимом произнес Дженсен, — что теперь я увяз в этом дерьме по самые уши.

— Допустим, — согласился Джаред. — Но никто же не воспринял ситуацию серьезно, все прекрасно знают, что это просто дурацкий розыгрыш. Чего ты так завелся?

— Да потому что он выставил меня идиотом!

Джаред покосился на Дженсена, удивленный столь эмоциональной реакцией, и отхлебнул из бутылки.

— И зачем, по-твоему, он это сделал?

— Потому что козел, — хмуро ответил Дженсен.

Не мог же он рассказать, что сам попросил у Миши совета после их с Джаредом крайне неловкого разговора о сексе.

— Ладно… неважно. Знаешь, ты прав, — тяжело вздохнув, Дженсен с силой провел ладонями по лицу. — Я действительно перегибаю палку. Это был очень длинный день.

На мгновение на лице Джареда появилось какое-то странное выражение, но прежде чем Дженсен успел отреагировать, он уже снова улыбался.

— Ну да. Наверное.

***

— Не пойму, чего ты переполошился-то так? — спросил Миша у Дженсена, который без дела слонялся по площадке, пока Джареда готовили к съемкам. Кому-то сегодня снова предстоит свидание со стенами. — Это же несерьезно.

— Джаред, — высунулся из-за камеры Боб, — твои пряди цвета горького шоколада портят мне кадр.

— Лучше? — скованно улыбнулся Джаред и, заправив волосы за ухо, картинно встал в позу.

— Гораздо лучше, свет ты мой ясный, — отозвался Боб.

Дженсен беспомощно пнул землю носком ботинка и отвернулся.

— Заткнись, Миш.

***

Сегодня они снимали предпоследний эпизод сезона, в котором Винчестеры, старательно выбивая дерьмо друг из друга, громили роскошный гостиничный номер. Дженсена практически перестали донимать дурацкими шутками, так что, несмотря на парочку случайных синяков, все проходило довольно мирно. Дин предупредил брата, что если тот посмеет переступить порог, то может больше не возвращаться, и Сэм, презрительно усмехнувшись, вот-вот должен был захлопнуть за собой дверь, тем самым неосознанно обрекая мир на апокалипсис. И дубль вышел бы идеальным, если бы Джаред в последнюю минуту не споткнулся и с оглушительным треском не грохнулся на пол. Перепугавшись не на шутку, Дженсен бросился было на помощь, но запнулся о гигантские ноги Джареда и рухнул следом, чувствительно приложившись боком о деревянные обломки.

— Да й-й-йебваш _трипиздоблядский_ порожек через три колена!

Джаред, бледный как полотно, кое-как встал на колени и, зажмурившись, принялся осторожно ощупывать ребра.

«Он сказал _трипиздоблядский_ », — ошарашенно подумал Дженсен.

— Он сказал _трипиздоблядский?_ — озвучил его вопрос Миша.

— Боже ты мой, — выдохнул Джаред и вдруг рассмеялся, резко, внезапно и совершенно искренне. — Это самая грациозная штука из всех, что я когда-либо делал, бля буду, — глядя на Дженсена, хохотал он. — Я сломал ребро, чувак. Получил по-настоящему суровую мужскую травму. Я как… я прямо как гребаный Сэм!

— Точно, — машинально согласился он, оторопело глядя на Джареда. — Если Сэм такой же тотальный недотепа, который так и не научился управлять своими длиннющими ножищами.

Он не помнил, как оказался рядом, не помнил, когда успел обхватить его лицо ладонями. Дженсен осознал, что именно делает, только почувствовав улыбку Джареда. _Почувствовав_. Он видел эту улыбку миллиарды раз, но никогда не задумывался, что ее можно _почувствовать_ вот так — кончиками пальцев.

— А ты знаешь, что говорят о парнях с большими ногами? — немного напряженно поинтересовался Джаред.

— Нет, — встрял Миша. — А что о них говорят?

Джаред оглянулся.

— Ну, что мы… супер. Везде.

— Фигня, — самоуверенно отмахнулся Миша, и по съемочной группе прокатилась волна приглушенных смешков.

Поймав себя на том, что продолжает осторожно поглаживать Джареда по щекам, Дженсен поспешно отдернул руки и отошел. Всего лишь ребро. Это не смертельно.

— Эй, — позвал Миша, оттаскивая его в сторону. — Джен, все хорошо. С Джаредом все хорошо.

— У него кровь… — непослушными губами пробормотал Дженсен.

— С ним _все хорошо,_ — повторил Миша. — Посмотри, он в сознании, разговаривает и может двигаться, Дженсен. Сейчас его отвезут в больницу, немного подлатают, и станет как новенький, слышишь?

Судя по напряженной позе и крепко стиснутым зубам, Джареду было больно, но он все равно попытался улыбнуться подошедшему Крипке. Сквозь шум в ушах и отчаянное биение сердца Дженсен слышал низкий спокойный голос Эрика, словно тот утешал перепуганного ребенка.

— Все нормально, — заверил его Джаред. — Я в команде и хочу продолжить. Ну, после больницы, в смысле.

Дженсен не вмешивался, хотя и понимал, что из-за травмы сцены боя обернутся для Джареда настоящим кошмаром. В конце концов, кто он такой, чтобы возражать? Джаред уже взрослый мальчик, и если он говорит, что справится, то имеет полное право попробовать.

— Ладно, — согласился Крипке. — Если ты уверен, то мы продолжим.

— На все сто процентов.

Решительно кивнув Эрику, Джаред повернулся к Дженсену, который в этот момент осознал сразу две вещи: во-первых, что не может отвести от него взгляд, а во-вторых, что мир вокруг действительно перестал существовать. Пострадал не Сэм, и тревожился не Дин. Пострадал Джаред. Сейчас весь в крови стоял не персонаж, и ворочавшийся в груди страх принадлежал не Дину, а Дженсену. Глубоко вздохнув, он закрыл глаза. Всего было слишком.

— Господи Иисусе, — простонал за его спиной Миша.

— Что?

— Ничего. Просто вы двое — полные придурки.

***

Домой они вернулись только ближе к полуночи: около часа Джаред вместе с Клифом провели в больнице, а после всем троим пришлось вернуться на площадку и без конца переснимать сцену в гостиничном номере. За все это время Джаред даже бровью не повел, стойко справляясь с последствиями перелома, и только когда за ними закрылась входная дверь, Дженсен понял, насколько ему больно. Конечно, учитывая травму и тяжелую многочасовую работу, все могло быть гораздо хуже, но даже при выключенном свете Дженсен видел, как исчезло напускное спокойствие и сжались в тонкую линию губы, как поникли плечи и с каким трудом Джаред опустился на колени, чтобы погладить Сэди и Харли. Дженсен дал ему минуту на то, чтобы повозиться с собаками, после чего осторожно взял за руку и повел за собой.

— Иди ложись, — скомандовал он. — Я позабочусь об этих чудовищах.

— Спасибо, Джен, — пробормотал Джаред, улыбнувшись, и погладил его по щеке кончиками пальцев.

— Иди уже, — смутился Дженсен и демонстративно подтолкнул в сторону лестницы. — Ну что, пошли на прогулку? — позвал он собак, когда захлопнулась дверь наверху.

Выпустив их на улицу и понаблюдав пару минут, как те с громким лаем возбужденно носятся по лужайке, Дженсен сунул в микроволновку упаковку замороженных фрикаделек и достал из кармана пиджака выписанное Джареду обезболивающее, без которого он точно не сможет заснуть ближайшие пару недель. А после того, как сытые и довольные собаки развалились на полу в гостиной, Дженсен прихватил из холодильника бутылку минералки и поднялся в спальню.

Джаред сидел в изножье кровати в одних спортивных штанах, и широкие полосы бинтов не скрывали, а лишь подчеркивали огромный багрово-фиолетовый синяк, расплывшийся до самых подмышек.

Дженсен вздрогнул и тряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминание. На мгновение он будто снова оказался на съемочной площадке и, охваченный бессильной паникой, смотрел, как Джаред истекает кровью.

— Привет, — хрипло поздоровался он. — Я принес тебе поесть.

— Охренительно, — с энтузиазмом откликнулся Джаред. — «Хот Покет»!

— Настоящий деликатес, — мудро заметил Дженсен.

Только когда тарелка опустела и Джаред послушно принял таблетки, Дженсен позволил себе наконец расслабиться. Отказавшись от идеи пойти в свою комнату, он опустился на кровать и с удовольствием потянулся, чувствуя, как отступает скопившееся за день напряжение.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально, — с улыбкой ответил Джаред и осторожно, стараясь не потревожить сломанные ребра, лег рядом. — Побаливает немного. А ты?

— Тоже ничего. Ты до смерти перепугал меня, чувак.

— Прости. Я действительно неуклюжий.

— Пугающе неуклюжий, — поправил Дженсен, касаясь бинтов кончиками пальцев, и вдруг замер. Бережно, словно боясь спугнуть, Джаред накрыл его руку своей — и, может, из-за стресса или потому что Дженсену осточертело врать самому себе, но вместо того, чтобы встать и уйти, он перевернулся на бок и легко дотронулся до губ Джареда своими, почувствовал, как приподнимаются уголки, выдавая едва заметную улыбку. Мягкие, теплые, чуть потрескавшиеся, их просто до дрожи хотелось поцеловать.

И он поцеловал. Поцеловал Джареда, и это было _охренительно_.

Дженсен путался рукой в его волосах («прядях цвета горького шоколада», — где-то на периферии сознания ехидно прозвучал голос Миши), касался языком его губ, чувствуя привкус зубной пасты и соуса маринара.

— Джаред… — прошептал он. — Я…

— Да, — будто прочитав его мысли, отозвался тот. — Да, я тоже.

Джаред осторожно перевернулся на спину, и теперь Дженсен мог по-настоящему его рассмотреть. Взгляд медленно скользил по бинтам и гладкой коже, постепенно опускаясь ниже, где под свободными спортивными штанами отчетливо угадывались очертания возбужденного члена. Во рту внезапно пересохло, кровь как сумасшедшая неслась по венам.

Дженсен сглотнул и на мгновение закрыл глаза. Это было что-то новое. Другое. Это Джаред.

— Нам нужно быть осторожнее, — прошептал он. — Твои ребра.

— Мы будем, — глухо согласился Джаред, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. — Хочу тебя, Джен.

Удивительно, но это не прозвучало ни наигранно, ни грязно. Это было просто… _честно_.

— Я тоже.

Дженсен был уверен, что никогда и никого не любил так, как открытого, честного, доверчивого, немного сумасшедшего и совершенно потрясающего Джареда, раскинувшегося сейчас под ним.

— Джаред, — выдохнул он. — Джей…

***

— Стало быть, когда несколько недель назад ты сказал, что нам нужно переспать, ты имел в виду, что?.. — с набитым кукурузными хлопьями ртом спросил Дженсен утром.

Джаред, одетый в первые попавшиеся под руку джинсы, хитро посмотрел на него и ухмыльнулся.

— Я имел в виду, что влюблен в тебя по уши и, да, нам нужно переспать, а потом взяться за руки и вместе рвануть в закат, чтобы жить долго и счастливо до конца своих дней.

— По уши влюблен, значит? — уточнил Дженсен. — И как давно?

— Не знаю. Сразу после Сэнди? Всегда? С тех пор, как мы встретились? Не знаю. Оно просто было, понимаешь?

— Но почему ты ничего не сказал?

— Потому что ты был с Данниль, — пожал плечами Джаред. — А потом, когда вы разошлись… в смысле, когда я увидел тебя с тем парнем в баре, я подумал, что, наверное, мог бы… Но ты так разозлился из-за истории с открыткой, что я решил просто подождать.

— Джей, — тихо и слегка виновато позвал Дженсен. — Я разозлился, потому что для меня все это не было шуткой. Я понятия не имел, что думать. Я… Черт… Я хочу сказать, что никогда…

Он не знал, чувствовал ли себя Джаред отвергнутым в тот день, но отвратительное поведение Дженсена его точно зацепило. Вот только Дженсен даже в мыслях не хотел его обидеть. Никогда не хотел.

— Ты отстойно оправдываешься, чувак, — заметил Джаред.

— Да пофиг! — взорвался Дженсен. — Тебе нужно было признаться раньше.

— Серьезно? — ухмыльнулся Джаред. — Потому что сейчас я очень даже рад, что промолчал.

Дженсен улыбнулся и задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— Вместе в закат, да? Как насчет подержаться за руки по дороге на съемки?

— Да, мне определенно подходит, — рассмеялся Джаред.

— Ну а с «долго и счастливо» мы, думаю, справимся.

***

За время, пока снимали сцену в церкви между Сэмом и Руби, Дженсен выпил кофе больше, чем за всю предыдущую неделю. Последние две ночи ни он, ни Джаред почти не сомкнули глаз и теперь буквально засыпали на ходу.

— Привет, — произнес за спиной Миша. — У меня для тебя подарок.

Дженсен удивленно вскинул брови, а Миша вытащил из внутреннего кармана своего «ангельского» плаща глянцевую брошюру, на обложке которой большими вычурными буквами было написано: «Ты, твой партнер и безопасный секс».

— Держи.

Дженсен взял. Прочитал. Искренне хотел послать обнаглевшего Коллинза к черту, но почему-то не смог.

— Как ты узнал? — выдавил он наконец.

— Пф, — фыркнул Миша. — Я тебя умоляю. Да у Джареда все на лбу написано. И не скажешь, что у чувака ребра сломаны.

Дженсен почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Рад, что ты все-таки сумел разобраться в себе, — подмигнул Миша.

— Да, — взглянув на Джареда, ответил Дженсен. — Он действительно самая особенная снежинка. _Моя_ особенная снежинка.


End file.
